Zombie Chicken
(lava tile) |first seen = Wild West - Day 10 |flavor text = Ba-qwack!}} Zombie Chicken is the 15th zombie encountered in the Wild West. It is released from a Chicken Wrangler Zombie after it has been damaged. They quickly rush toward the player's plants doing considerable amounts of damage. Lightning Reeds, Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and Ghost Peppers are the best and quickest way to deal with them. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Fragile SPEED: Flighty Once released onto the lawn chickens run full speed to peck at your brains. Ba-qwack! Overview Zombie Chicken absorbs 0.25 normal damage shots. Because of its low health, it only degrades upon death. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 10, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Big Bad Butte Dark Ages: Piñata Party Strategies General While Zombie Chickens are very weak individually, they have high strength in numbers and can easily overwhelm defenses without any area-of-effect plants. Using plants that can attack multiple zombies at once, such as Bloomerang and Lightning Reed, will allow multiple Zombie Chickens to die with each attack. Snapdragons are fairly good because they can kill a very large group of chickens in several shots, since Zombie Chickens tend to bunch together in a 3x4 area. Using a Cherry Bomb can also work, but it has to be planted far enough ahead that the Zombie Chickens do not run past it and are unaffected. Jalapenos can also be used to quickly deal with them, along with any other zombies in a lane. Alternatively, if area-of-effect plants are not available, using multiple fast plants like Pea Pod or Repeater can compensate for a lack of area-of-effect plants. Spikeweeds are good as well, as they can kill all Zombie Chickens that walk over them. Bonk Choy punches fast making it a good plant to use as well. Since Melon-pult and Winter Melon have a splash effect, it can be a good to use them to kill them. Planting Laser Beans or Fume-shrooms behind defensive plants is also very effective as Laser Beans and Fume-shrooms damage all zombies in the lane that are within range and the defensive plants help counter the Zombie Chickens' fast speed. Moving a peashooting plant that has been fed Plant Food back and forth very fast on a minecart that covers all five rows is an easy way to get rid of a large crowd of Zombie Chickens, especially Threepeaters, Repeaters, and Peashooters. Split Peas can be used to get rid of chickens in the back if the minecart is in the fifth, sixth, seventh, or eighth column as well as damaging the zombies that are coming in as well. An exception to this tactic is the Pea Pod, as it will only fire five big peas that deal 20 normal damage shots, greatly overkilling any chickens that are hit. Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults are very bad choices (unless fed with Plant Food) against Zombie Chickens because they fire half as fast as a Peashooter and can only kill one Zombie Chicken at once. In addition, Butter is ineffective to Zombie Chickens because the hit is enough to kill them. Torchwoods are also useless, as they do not do splash damage and kill one at a time. In addition, Plant Food Torchwoods are also useless. Citrons (unless fed with Plant Food) are worse than Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, and Torchwoods in dealing with Zombie Chickens, because Citrons shoot much slower than any other plant and there is no splash to kill multiple Zombie Chickens at once. Also, try not to use plants like Chili Bean, Sun Bean, Spring Bean, or Iceberg Lettuce (unless fed with Plant Food), since only one Zombie Chicken gets affected. Chompers are also very bad choices (unless fed with Plant Food, which can kill multiple Zombie Chickens at once), as it can only eat one Zombie Chicken at a time while the group can easily destroy your Chompers. Avoid using Blovers (unless they are bounced by the Spring Bean's Plant Food affect), as Zombie Chickens cannot be blown away when hopping. Hypnotizing Zombie Chickens also counts as a good idea, not only as it prevents the Hypno-shroom from being consumed after a peck, but it also allow themselves to serve a distraction to other zombies and saves you sun for your future disposals. Guacodiles are a very good idea to kill an entire lane of Zombie Chickens. It is best to combine this plant with Sweet Potato, so its rush attack can kill an entire lane of Zombie Chickens when the Sweet Potato gets destroyed. You can also use Banana Launchers with Sweet Potatoes so that its bananas can kill a lot of Zombie Chickens on the same lane at once. It is best to combine Sweet Potatoes with Sap-fling and Banana Launchers to perform this combo for Zombie Chickens. You can also use Ghost Peppers too, as its screams can kill an entire lane of Zombie Chickens. Hurrikale is the perfect choice against Zombie Chickens. It not only freezes the entire lane of chickens, but moves them back. Fire Peashooter when fed with Plant Food will burn any chicken that will come too close. However, if you do not have its boost or Plant Food, it is not recommended. In extreme situations like if zombies chickens came on a lane with no defense or lawn mower, use power zap. Endurian can also be used as they attack and defend at the same time and destroy one row of zombie chickens and the zombie chickens will sometimes not take a bite of it. However, plant them in groups if you want to defend more rows. Wild West - Day 22 :See also: Locked and Loaded and Wild West - Day 22 Build two columns of Repeaters against them before the first wave or you will die automatically before you can even tap the Plant food button. Do not use Bloomerangs, as they only deal with three zombies at once and there are obviously more than three chickens per lane. However, they can help deal with other zombies that appear in the level. Wild West - Day 20 :See also: Not OK Corral and Wild West - Day 20 A Chicken Wrangler Zombie will appear in the middle lane in the final wave. Arrange the Coconut Cannon and a Peashooter in its lane and place all your other Peashooters in the lane above and below, Then when the wave starts, use the Coconut Cannon to kill the Chicken Wrangler Zombie, and your Peashooters will take care of the chickens. Lastly, kill the remaining zombies. This may be difficult because the Zombie Chickens' speed is very fast. Gallery Zombie Chicken Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Zombie Chicken Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Zombie Chicken Food Fight.png|Zombie Chicken in Food Fight. PVZIAT Zombie Chicken Idle.gif|Zombie Chicken (animated). Зомби-курица.png|HD Zombie Chicken. Зомби курица.png|HD Jumping Zombie Chicken. 185px-Caaaaawks!.png|HD Zombies Chickens with Chicken Wrangler Zombie. Fried Chicken.png|HD Fried Chicken. Zap Chic.png|A Zapped Zombie Chicken. Turkey zap.jpg|A Zapped Zombie Chicken in Food Fight. Frozen Zombie Chicken.png|A Frozen Zombie Chicken. Fainted Zombie Chicken.jpg|Fainted Zombie Chicken. IMG 3072.PNG|Zombie Chicken ate the player's brains. Zombie turkey eat.jpg|A Zombie Turkey (Zombie Chicken in Food Fight) ate your brains. FriedZombieChickenBucket.png|A bucket of chicken, occassionally appearing after a Zombie Chicken is zapped. Imp week 1st zombies.png|Simple Zombie Chicken in Pinata Party. ChickenWeek button.PNG|Chicken Week Party. WIzardChicken.PNG|Wizard Zombie transformed into a Chicken in a Dark Ages trailer. Friend Chicken.png|Fried Chicken Achievement. Trivia *It is the fastest zombie out of all the zombies in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series, as it can move exactly two spaces in one second. It is also the weakest zombie with one quarter of a health point. **This shows that in just 4.5 seconds it can get to the Player's House. *Zombie Chicken and Ice Weasel are currently the only zombies that have "Fragile" toughness. *When it dies, its feathers appear. The same happens with Zombie Parrot and Dodo Rider Zombie. **This does not occur in the Chinese version. *On iOS devices and some Android platforms, if defeated with a Lightning Reed or Power Zap, Zombie Chickens may turn into buckets of fried chicken. **This is also the icon for the achievement Fried Chicken. *Zombie Chicken, Ice Weasel, and Wild West Gargantuar have the shortest almanac entry of all zombies. *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie is frozen, buttered or stunned, its Zombie Chickens will not be released. *As much as 13 of these can be released from a single Chicken Wrangler Zombie. *So far, the Zombie Chicken, Zombie Parrot, Zombie Dodo, Ice Weasel and octopus are the only biological animals in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The rest are robots. **Coincidentally, both Zombie Chicken and Zombie Parrot are birds and have "Flighty" speed. ***The only other zombie to have the same speed is the Tiger Imp. *When the Chicken Wrangler Zombie is killed by an instant-kill plant or a power-up (expect Power Toss), Zombie Chickens will still be released. Also, when a Chicken Wrangler Zombie (with its chickens and bailing wire intact) gets killed by a Lawn Mower, some Zombie Chickens will be killed but most will survive, possibly causing the player to lose the game. *It jumps every time it is moving, but it cannot be blown away by the Blover. The same with the Jester Zombie and the Bug Bot Imp. *There were Piñata Parties called Chicken Week featuring this zombie. *Zombie Chicken and the octopi thrown by the Octo Zombie are the only zombies to explode into food after being defeated. *As of the 1.6 update, Zombie Chickens no longer played their zapped animations when being zapped by Power Zap or Lightning Reed. However, in the 3.0 update, it was restored, along with zapped animations for their Zombie Turkey counterparts in Food Fight parties. *It is possible for the feathers to eat the player's brains. *It is impossible for this zombie to eat a Hypno-shroom. **This is because when the chicken does eat the Hypno-shroom, it gets hypnotized, but the Hypno-shroom remains. **This makes it the only zombie in the entire Plants vs. Zombies 2 to damage plants by eating yet be unable to eat a Hypno-shroom completely. *It is possible to butter a Zombie Chicken in Vasebreaker, however the butter does not appear. This can be done by using the Butter Zombie Power Up. **When doing this, the Zombie Chicken will not get killed. *Zombie Chicken, Seagull Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Ice Weasel, and all the Gargantuars from Plants vs. Zombies 2 are the only zombies that do not have any degrades. See also *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Fried Chicken *Animals ru:Зомби-курица Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Wild West Category:Animals Category:Zombie groups Category:Zombies with "Fragile" toughness Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Chinese Wild West